


Once Rivals now Allies

by Rikka_Nyx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Mafia AU, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikka_Nyx/pseuds/Rikka_Nyx
Summary: None had seen it coming. But it was said to a predication, at first many people believed it was a hoax. But now they are faced with the dangers they had feared to be true.Top Mafia's who despised eachother must know unite together in order to keep them and their loved ones safe.Tetsuroo Kuroo Leader of Nekoma mafia, allies with the Fukurodani Mafia.Koutarou Bokuto Leader of Fukurodani  Mafia, allies with Nekoma and Karosuno MafiaSawamura Daichi Leader of Karosuno Mafia, Allies with Fukurodani and Date Tech MafiaWakatoshi Ushijima Leader of Shiratorizawa Mafia, Allies with Aoba Johsai MafiaTooru Oikawa Leader of Aoba Johsai Mafia, Allies with Shiratorizawa MafiaKaname Moniwa Leader of  Date Tech Mafia, Allies with Karosuno MafiaKita Shinsuke Leader of Inarizaki Mafia, Allies with Itachiyama MafiaTsukasa Iizuna Leader of Itachiyama Mafia, Allies with Inarizaki Mafia
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Hello :D, My name is Rikka creator of this random fanfic. I came up with this during my second block 🤡. Lol I dunno why- I just got very bored and came up with this once I saw Haikyuu mafia pics and shit. 

So uh yea- this is the second book to the Book called 'Where they spawn we'll kill' something like that-. Can't remember since it is on Wattpad LMFAO- If you wanna read it go to  
Cherry_Blossom015, eeee anyway hope you enjoy


	2. Nekoma Mafia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE-I THOUGHT I EXITED THIS TAB AND IT DELETED MY HARD WORK- 
> 
> Anyway in this chapter I will be describing information about Nekoma Mafia in this order:
> 
> Looks  
> Roles  
> Specialty's  
> Relationships  
> Age  
> Preferred weapon(s)  
> Hobbies  
> Likes  
> Dislikes  
> Personality  
> Funfacts
> 
> All the information that will be listed is not or is canon. Also the Characters do not belong to me they belong to Haruichi Furudate, this is purely out of what popped up in my during the middle of ELA.

Tetsurou Kuroo- 

♕Looks: He is about 6'2 but lean with broad shoulders, well built arms and a muscular frame. Narrow, hazel gray colored eyes that at certain angles looks gray (and depending on how much light is being reflected) cat like pupils that seem to become more sharped when angered. His black hair is sleeked up and naturally messy, it is always spiked forward due to his natural bedhead. Will occasionally tie it in a ponytail (Something Kenma loves to see and play with) 

♕Role: He is the Leader of the Mafia, making everyone fall under his command. Also one of the hand to hand combat trainers.

♕Specialty's: He specializes in long and short ranged, but prefers to be up-close. If needed he can switch from short ranged to long ranged. He isn't skilled in the medical field but knows the basics. 

♕Relationships: He is best friends with the Leader of Fukurodani, they have known each other since they were babies, making him have the second strongest bond with him. Kozume Kenma is is lover, met when they were ten. Their parents were both co-workers for the same agency that was under the control of the Nekoma mafia. Esther Kuroo and Ubel Kuroo are his parents. The rest of the mafia see's him as their leader, their support, their friend etc. He has a steady relationship with most of the members. 

♕Age: When he first took over the Mafia he was 16, but he is now 24.

♕Preferred Weapon: When it comes to close up combat, he prefers to use his legs and arms. But will use his semi-automatic pistol (I nearly typed hun-) and hunting knifes. When he has to switch from close up to long shot, he will take out his Semi-Automatic rifle, or his katana. When he has to switch form long shot tp close up, he will first start using his fists and legs and then use his Semi-automatic pistol or one of his many hunting knifes. 

♕Hobbies: Besides killing and making a fool out of people, he likes to shower his lover with love and affection. He will usually take him out to shops and get him anything he wants. He plays Volleyball as middle blocker. If he isn't busy or if Kenma isn't giving him attention. He will call up Bokuto and the pair will just go around being crackheads, running around like maniacs or sometimes the two will go shot some people.

♕Likes: He loves macaroons, mocha ice cream, Rikka's homemade food along with Kenma's sweets. Kenma, Friends, Volleyball, his stuffed animal Bokuto got him for his 5th birthday, Kenma being happy and safe. His teammates being healthy, happy, comfortable.

♕Dislikes: Kenma being hurt by someone or something, His bro being down, his members being said and lonely. 

♕ Personality: Laid-backed, social butterfly, sadist type. When it comes to the safety of Kenma he looses all awareness of his surroundings and doesn't care if he is on the deaths bed or gets injured, same goes with Bokuto, but his self-awareness rises up. When it comes to his teammates safety he is always carrying around some sort of tracking device with him. Overall Kuroo is the best buds with everyone, but when he gets angered, he doesn't care who he hurts, even it if is himself 

♕Funfacts: His sexuality is Gray-Asexual Pansexual, Gray-Asexual meaning only feeling romantic and sexaul attraction a few times, Kenma being the first person he feels both attractions too. Although he may seem the type of guy to suck at cooking and baking, he is the one always preparing everyone's food. Growing up with Rikka, she couldn't understand English or Speak the language, he would carry a mini translator with him to help her understand, which he still owns to this day. Thanks to that he can understand and Speak Spanish, which comes handy in certain situations. 

Kozume Kenma 

♔Looks: His height is about Average, he has a small build with a unsteady posture. He has many outstanding features that people call 'unique'. His golden cat-like eyes that seem to watch every movement. His hair used to be black, before he dyed it blonde. His hair reaches his shoulder, which gets in the way sometimes so like Kuroo he ties it up. 

♔Role: His role is complicated. He is what they call 'The heart', he is able to predict their enemies moves and who their probably gonna target. He is one of the medics, in the mafia. He mainly focus on the minor injuries and some serious injuries.

♔Specialty's: As the 'Heart' he has to call shots, when they have re-group or retreat. If he notices something off with any opponent that is facing any of the members. He will run or call out to them, they use code names to confuse the opponent. While he is with the person, he will check for any major or minor injuries and patch up what he can. If he has to fight, he will most likely use long-raged weapons. Unlike Kuroo he cannot change from short to long ranged.

♔Relationships: He is Kuroo's lover and childhood best friend. His relationship with Bokuto is often mistaken as lover relationship, but Kenma see's him as big brother figure. He has a steady relationship with few of the members which consist of Lev, Yaku, Shibayama and Fukunaga. The others is more difficult for him to talk to or try to build up a relationship. Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin being his parents.

♔Age: 9 when he met Kuroo and Bokuto, 14 when Kuroo took over the Nakoma Mafia, and is now 23. 

♔Preferred weapon: Kuroo. When he is doing attacking from long-rage he prefers to use a machine pistol. When up-close he prefers to stay near a member mainly Kuroo, and use them as a weapon. 

♔Hobbies: Besides helping out the team, he likes to sleep, eat lots of junk-food, play video games. He plays volleyball as the setter. If Kuroo is busy he will crawl onto his lap and sleep or if Kuroo is out with Bokuto he usually hugs the life-size plushie of a dolphin Kuroo got him on his 12th birthday or wears some of Kuroo's clothes. He likes to bake when he gets bored of playing Video games.

♔Likes: Kuroo, Kuroo's lap, Kuroo's hugs, literally everything about Kuroo. When he and Kuroo have s^x. Listening Kuroo singing in the shower, baking, video games, Kuroo spoiling him, Kuroo's cooking, sleeping, junk-food, snuggling up in blankets.

♔Dislikes: Getting tired, Gravity, Running, standing out. Not having Kuroo with him, Kuroo getting injured, his psp dying. When he can't wear Kuroo's clothes. Not being able to sleep. People.

♔Personality: Lazy, sorta of a masochist and sadist. Not very energetic. Hates it when someone tries to make a move on Kuroo, kinda possessive. 

♔Funfacts: His sexuality is Demisexual, the type of Demisexual that feels romantic and sexual attraction once in their lifetime. His gender gender identity is Demiboy. When Kuroo takes him out shopping the first thing he wants to get is matching things for the two. He sometimes buys girl clothes or costumes, mainly skirts and dresses. Gaming is his last stop before getting some things from 'Body and Bath works'. He gets most things online. Although he seems the type not to read he will read books. If he is stressed he go to the ice rink, and skate around with his parents.

Yaku Morisuke 

♖Looks: Standing at 166cm (5'5), he is insecure about his height. His eye shape is round but narrow at certain angles His hair color is light brown color, making it pleasing to look at when there is enough natural light being reflected. His eyes are much darker brown than his hair, but lighter when tiniest bit of light is being reflected. His hair reaches a little lower of his chin. He has a small yet somewhat muscular build. 

♖Role: He is the main sniper of the group, making him a part of the support group, along with the medical group. He is able to deal with more major injuries, than most of the medics. Although he isn't the leader or any major role, the mafia fears him although he may be short he has a very bad temper and is called the mom of the group. 

♖Specialty's: He specializes in long raged shooting, nicknamed 'The Demon' due to how far he can shoot from and he will just rain on the enemy with bullets non-stop. He is also the top medic, if any of the members get any injuries the other medics can't handle he will stop unleashing his hell of bullets for a moment to patch up the member and will sometimes if the member can no longer fight will take them under his wing and protect them. 

♖Relationships: Lover of Lev Haiba, Mother figure to every member of the Mafia. His bond with Kenma is stronger due being the first member to welcome into the Mafia and treated him warmly. He see's Kuroo as the annoying uncle. 

♖Age: Met Kenma and Kuroo at the age of 18 or 17. Joined the Mafia a year later after Kuroo took over. Now is 26.

♖Hobbies: Watching movies while cuddling Lev, making the silliest ice cubes, going out to buy things for the members. He likes to volleyball playing Libero. He enjoys kicking Lev just for his face expressions when he does. He enjoys playing games with Kenma when he wants someone to play with. He likes watching gory movies with Fukunaga. 

♖Likes: Kicking Lev, Lev picking him up, Lev's singing, 3 layered milk cake, cookies, garlic bread, keychains, unleashing hell on their opponents, anything about Lev, Kenma. He likes making the weirdest ice cube shapes to put in drinks. Any type of soda (except root beer). Going on dates with Lev.

♖Dislikes: Lev getting hit by someone else, Lev not giving him his daily cuddles and hugs, someone stealing his garlic bread, getting made fun of his height, Lev's on deaths door. When someone starts talking shit about any of the. His teammates stealing his kills, them claiming their fine when their literally dying. 

♖Personality: Sort of aggressive, kinda calm, cool-headed. Over protective of Lev and the members except Kuroo. 

♖Funfacts: He met Lev when he was 7, they stayed friends until Lev moved away when they were in middle school. As a parting gift he was Yaku's first kiss and gave him a customized keychain. They met again when Lev entered Nekoma as a first year, started dating almost immediately after Lev surprised Yaku when he first joined the Volleyball club, when Yaku saw him again, he couldn't help but throw himself around him and kiss him, shocking the team. Ever since Lev gave him that Keychain, he started collecting Keychains. Yaku's sexuality is Demisexual bisexual, the type of Demisexual that feels romantic and sexual attraction after a strong bond is formed. He loves Lev with all his heart but is the type not to usually show affection in Public, but rather in Private. He is often helping Lev understanding the basics of how to use a gun and knifes. He could listen to Lev singing all day.

He will nearly pass out if Kenma shows affection or attention to anyone beside Kuroo. He once passed out when Fukunaga gave him a painted picture of him in highschool receiving a ball. He plays as Libera when they play Volleyball.

Lev Haiba 

♘Looks: Lev is the tallest of the Mafia with very long arms and legs. His hair is almost nearly parted, with cat-like slanted green eyes framed with Thin eyebrows, his hair reaches the end of his neck framing his face. Which is often in a ponytail since it always get in the way. 

♘Role: He plays a very important role in battles. Due to his height he can easily shot them down, but most of the time he misses but it causes a distraction for the opponent. He is more like a decoy and fighter. He can easily switch from close up to long shot, more faster than the other switches. Although he absolutely sucks when using any type of weapon, he excels in hand to hand combat. 

♘Specialty's: He is somewhat good with a machine pistol and Semi-Automation Rifle. But he prefers to use his physical abilities. He will sometimes put on a knuckle ring weapon to cause more damage. Although he does no good with weapons, he always has a knife or gun with him all times. Like Kuroo he knows the basics of medical attention, but not enough to treat major wounds or some minor injuries as well. 

♘Relationships: Yaku Morisuke is his lover, Kenma is one of his closest since he joined Nekoma and the Mafia. Kuroo and him have more of a brother relationship. Alisa Haiba is older sister, she often stops by with her Girlfriend Miwa Kageyama. Kuroo and Lev are always found arguing about the little things that don't suit right for the both of them. Him and Kenma sometimes cuddle when their boyfriends aren't paying attention to them or just whenever is feeling down and too scared to confront their lover. Victor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuri being his parents, both being famous ice skaters.

♘Age: Was about 5-6 years old when he met Yaku, he moved away when he was 10, reunited with him again when he was 15. Joined the Mafia at the age of 18. And is currently 24.

♘Hobbies: Being around Yaku-san, arguing with Kuroo, cuddling Kenma. hugging Yaku, Picking up Yaku, cuddling Yaku, singing, gardening, making Keychains for Yaku. Listening to Music, trying on new things, eating sunflower seeds. 

♘Likes: Yaku, Music, Sunflower seeds, Apples, Bananas, Yaku's homemade muffins, skating, getting sick, Sunkist. He likes to play around with everyone and enjoys playing with Bunnies.

♘Dislikes: Someone insulting Yaku, getting ignored, when his sister isn't paying attention to him, not knowing where Yaku is, loosing to Kuroo in argument.

♘Personality: He is quite childish and cheerful. He can extremely blunt, he never means any harm if he unknowing insults someone. He gets very enthusiastic when he actually shots someone or spikes a ball. He gets very competitive easily with people he gets interested in. 

♘Funfacts: He likes making for Yaku since he knows he will treasure them deeply and he loves that about Yaku. When they go out for shopping he always go straight for the arts and crafts section looking for supplies to make something he can make his keychains and mini toys for the little children that don't have any toys. He has a side job as Model, he uses his money mainly for the Mafia and Yaku but will help those in need who caught up in their tact's. His favorite song is 'Hotel Room' by Pitbull, and his Favorite artists are Pitbull and Adam Lambert. He likes to ice skate, often teaching the others how to ice skate, besides Kenma, they both met through their parents them being around 4-5 years old. He is a middle blocker and ace when he plays Volleyball

Nobuyuki Kai

♜Looks: He has jet black hair that he shaved into a buzzcut, he has somewhat thick eyebrows with full lips. His eyelids are heavily lidded, giving him the very approachable type. He is about 5'9.5. Weighs about 151.9lb. Now that he is been in the Mafia for awhile he started growing out his hair, it now reaches his mid back that he braids on the side tying the two braids together and leaving the rest of his hair down. 

♜Role: He is the Co-leader of the mafia, making him one of the respected. He is in the group called 'Front-Liners support' they are always the first one to attack when a fight breaks out, will occasionally switch to the 'support' group if there are not enough. 

♜Specialty's: He is somewhat skilled in close up combat, but prefers to be in the back. Which is why he is in the group called 'Front-Liners support', they are front-liners but at the same time they stay back and support the front-liners. 

♜Relationships: He has no lover due to his sexuality, but however he has loving relationship with Fukunaga but their is no romance involved. He has trusting relationship with Kuroo since he is the Co-leader but that has nothing to with it, though they make it seem like that it really isn't. They trust each other's with their secrets. Lev and him are more like brothers, always by each others side and making the other laugh till they nearly pass out, doing the most dangerous and dumb stunts ever. Yaku and him are sometimes found together in the library reading or in the garden planting. He really doesn't a relationship with the other members besides Lev, Yaku and Kuroo.

♜Age: Met Kuroo and the others when he was 16-18. Was 17 when Kuroo took over Nekoma Mafia, joined when he was 21, is now 26. 

♜Hobbies: Reading, Gardening, playing Volleyball as wing spiker. He likes to go on walks in the nearby Forest. Likes to go on runs for the Mafia. Whenever one of the members doesn't a box or something that was used to store things in, he'll ask them for it and they'll give to him. He likes to collect rocks that look unusual.

He likes to collect posters. He collects plants that he finds when they raid some-place. He listens to BTS on a daily basis.

♜Likes: Flowers, Books, Walks, Going on Runs, Ice cream, guns, gum, photos of the members. 

♜Dislikes: Yaku getting mad, not being to go on walks, toxic people, spies, gummies, loosing one of his rocks. 

♜Personality: He is very calm collected and peaceful person.

He doesn't really talk but when he does he is always calm. He rarely gets mad if he does it scares the members to the bone.

♜FunFacts: Although being a part of a Mafia, he isn't the violent type. When he isn't off on some mission, he is always outside helping the elderly if he comes across one. He has Grand-Master black belt in Taekwondo. He likes to draw the members when ever he can and keeps the drawing in this folder underneath his binders filled with all the information of the Mafia. When they play Volleyball he plays as a wing spiker. 

Shōhei Fukunaga 

♟Looks: He has wide, cat-like eyes with small pupils. He has small eyebrows and short black hair that has notable cowlick stands at the base of his neck. He isn't really pale but can look more pale in the sunlight. He weighs about 150lb and is about 5'10ft. At some point he grew out his hair, and it reached his shoulders before deciding to cut it. He has dark brown eyes that doesn't seem to change in color.

♟Role: He is front-liner, he takes his role pretty serious. He is also a medic, but he rarely does any medical treatments if he does it's usually if all medics are busy or he is in a small group with people with no knowledge of the medical field. He is always the first one to attack. 

♟Specialty: He specializes in short range fighting, his degree in Taekwondo helps him do better without his weapons. He prefers to use a Break-Action. He is one of the medical trainers and Sparring Trainers.

♟Relationship: He has a loving relationship with Nobuyuki with the romance involved. Although he seems like he is the social type he isn't. He has somewhat a relationship with Yaku and Kuroo. He treats Kenma as if he is the boss often referring to him as 'Boss'. He has a understanding relationship with Lev and the rest of the members. He is currently interested in Yamamoto. The other members are just acquaintances to him nothing more. 

♟Age: 15 when he met Kuroo and Kenma. Was about 17 when Kuroo took over the Mafia. Joined at 20. Is now 25

♟Hobbies: He likes to paint and color in his freetime. He likes to paint sceneries with the members in them. He likes to collect rocks that stand out, making jokes when the mood is tense or sad. He likes to bake. He paints old memories from when they were in Highschool. He likes to collect cookie boxes or any boxes in general. He is often making a tower out of cards that he has in room that Kuroo gave him when he first joined. He likes using the blankets he collected 

♟Likes: Making Jokes, Cooking, Baking, Collecting, Pins, Books, cards and other board games. Wallets and ID's. Blankets.

♟Dislikes: He doesn't really have any dislikes since he is always find something Positive in the Negative.

♟Personality: He's fond of comedy and often thinks of funny things. He is very easy going, he doesn't really get startled by anything. He is also very supportive. He hardly ever gets angry,

♟Funfacts: Although there is only 1 female member in the Mafia that rarely ever shows up, he is always carrying a bag filled with feminine products just incase. He keeps 3 boxes underneath his bed. In one box he keeps their old school and Volleyball uniforms from when they were first to third years. In another box he keeps their old photos and diplomas, since the members didn't find a reason to keep them. In the last box he keeps the teams medals. When they play Volleyball he plays as a wing spiker. His sexuality is Asexual meaning he has no interest in sexual attraction to others and has low or none interest in desire for sexual activity. 

Taketora Yamamoto

♠Looks: He has short thick eyebrows and a mohawk that is dyed blonde. He has cat-like eyes similar to most Nekoma members At some point he grew out his hair, he cut it once again once it reached his mid-back. He is about 5'11 and weighs about 171lb. He has hazel brown eyes, but are more darker in the light, lighter color when in the dark. He has a fierce gaze that if the saying 'if looks could kill' many people would've few meters down into the ground.

♠Role: He is the Ace, meaning he excels in everything even if he even if he isn't the greatest (the fuck does that even make sense-) at it but is decent at it. He is the front-liners group, he stays back a bit at first before attacking. He is the front-liner support group. 

♠Specialty: He excels in Long and Short ranged combat, but is better at short-ranged combat. He is one of the few members that doesn't use a gun at all but rather knifes. He is one of the short distance trainers. 

♠Relationship: He has somewhat a friendship with Kenma. Has a acquaintance with Kuroo and Kai. He at the moment is interested in Fukunaga. He is not sure with his relationship with the other members since he is often away on mission spying on the Enemy or in meetings with their Ally. Though many of the members see him as the annoying and bratty older/younger brother. 

♠Age: Was 16 or 15 when he first Kuroo. 17 when Kuroo took over the mafia. Joined at the Age of 17. Is now currently 25. 

♠Hobbies: When he isn't busy he likes to study and talk about guts. He is always lecturing Kenma about Guts. He likes to go online and print out all sorts of pictures from girls to cat faces. He still falls inlove with every girl he runs into. Sometimes when he gets bored or lonely he will go to Fukunaga and just start hanging out with him. occasionally will play one of the many instruments he learned to play when he was younger. Collecting mini plushies that he hides in his closet. 

♠Likes: Fukunaga, women, cats, guts, volleyball. Failing at making the most simplest things (like ice cubes for example) just to see Fukunaga fix it or help him with it. Camping, going on minor missions. Using up all the tape to make weird shit.

♠Dislikes: Someone helping him that isn't Fukunaga, Fukunaga not giving him the attention he craves. Kenma laying around, Kuroo spoiling Kenma. Loosing any printed pictures. Someone finding about his secret Fukunaga shrine. Finding no tape. Kenma using the others as his weapon especially Kuroo. Kenma not showing his guts. 

♠Dislikes: Someone not showing their guts, someone else helping him that isn't Fukunaga. Kenma using others as his weapon. Kenma laying around. Kuroo spoiling Kenma. Fukunaga not paying attention to him. Getting wasted so easily. Loosing his printed out pictures. Someone finding his hidden Fukunaga shrine. 

♠Personality: He is very loud and a hot-head, he gets angry very easily. Having a strong mentality, he gets riled up very easily. Although he would never admit it, he has a soft spot for Fukunaga, which infact he can never say 'no' to him. 

♠Funfacts: He is very aware of Nubunaga's loving relationship with Nobuyuki to which he dislikes alot since he believes there is romance is involved when there isn't. He has a this box filled with all sorts of photos of Nubunaga. His sexaulity is Bisexual meaning being attracted to both men and women. He is ever rarely around since he is always on a mission and if he does come back he always wants to do another mission after he relaxes. His favorite place is the volleyball court and the beach. When they play Volleyball he plays as a wing spiker and the ace.

Yuki Shibayama

♦Looks: He is the shortest in the Mafia. He has slightly thick eyebrows, along with dark eyes with somewhat cat-like eyes. His hair is jet black and is parted in the Middle. About 5'4, weighs around 117LB. 

♦Role: His role is called 'Dragon eye'(or in less fancy way Backup and Weapon Maker) meaning he is in charge of making and provide weapons. Providing backup when needed and providing weapons when they are needed. As Backup he has to Long/short ranged shooting, hand to hand combat, fighting with a weapon and being able to provide medical support.

♦Specialty: He specializes in weapon making and receiving bombs being able to disable them in less 10 seconds. He is better at long-ranged fighting than any other form of combat. Being able to receive worn out weapons and providing new weapons as quick as possible. He will help out in the medical treatment if he is needed. 

♦Relationships: He has a trusting relationship with Yaku due to them having a similar role that doesn't involve fighting. He really doesn't talk with many of the members, if he does it will most likely be about their ideal weapon and which weapon they specialize in. He has somewhat of a relationship with Kuroo and Nobuyuki, since he is always willing to follow orders from them. He sees Kenma and Lev as friend. He doesn't get along with Yamamoto due to him always bugging him about his weapon being ready. 

♦Age: Was 15 when he met Kuroo. 17 when Kuroo took over the Mafia. Joined when he was 19. Is now 24.

♦Hobbies: He likes being in his room watching TV and vibing to Music. His room is connected to another room where he makes weapons, he likes making weapons so he is either in his room or in his crafting room. He likes to listen to WAP and just dance to it. He likes searching up references for new weapons the Mafia could use. His room is often a blanket room. Keeps a chest at the end of his bed filled with blankets and plushes.

♦Likes: Dancing to WAP, listening to alot of sexual songs. Making blanket forts. Likes ordering blankets, plushies, stuffed animals and soft clothing. Often in the kitchen eating whatever he can get is hands on. Trying new foods. Getting packages filled with new snacks and foods from different places. Stealing all the grapes. Looking at live animal cameras. 

♦Dislikes: Yamamoto, being bothered, someone walking on him dancing. His food being stolen. Lev putting his stuff on the highest shelf. Loosing his plushies. When Lev burst in and flops on his blanket fort destroying it. Being picked up. Mistaken for a teenager. 

♦Personality: He is very shy and gentle but very determined. 

♦Funfacts: Out of all the members in the Mafia he dislikes Yamamoto and Lev. He cares for Nobuyuki the most. He onetime got stuck in a air-vent trying to get a screw undone when he accidentally launched a piece of the sword he was fixing the one time he ever thanked Lev and Yamamoto. He is known as the 'backup mom' of the Mafia. He and Yaku are often found together complaining about things the others have done that was stupid and Dangerous. When they play Volleyball he plays as a Libera. 

Tamahiko Teshiro

♥Looks: He has a rather small figure compared to the other members. He possess light colored hair and matching thick eyebrows. He has a rather composed facial expression. He is about 5'7ft and weighs 130LB. 

♥Role: His role is called 'Fall of the Dragon' (In the less fancier way Canon Shooter 🤡). Basically meaning he takes very dangerous risks for their mission to prevail/success. He is also in charge of wheeling a canon with him during battles firing at the enemy if there is too many or just for fun.

♥Specialty: He specializes in firing canons and throwing bombs at the enemy. If he gets bored of just standing there watching the fight go on he will most likely start shooting not giving a care if he shots his own teammates or enemy or will start throwing knifes. He excels in long-ranged combat. 

♥Relationships: His lover is Inuoka and is also his best bro. He doesn't have a relationship with anyone since he rather stay in his room or often away visiting his family. He wouldn't really call them acciaqtainces either. He only talks to people outside the Mafia. 

♥Age: Was around 13 when he met Kuroo. 16 when Kuroo took over. Joined when he was 24. Is currently 24.

♥Hobbies: He likes to make alot of noise just to bother the other members. He likes to blast music into his ears while reading whether it is online or offline. He likes to spend time with his family and help out around the Mafia's surrounding area. He is always brining plants in to make the Base seem more lively and to forget that everyone inside has murdered people for the thrill out of it and he is one of them. 

♥Likes: Gardening, Spending time with Family, Helping out the surrounding people, Gardening, Reading and listening to music while reading. Drinking until the crack of dawn. Scaring the members with his driving. De La Rosa, Lemonade, Chocolate, Bananas, Apples, Peaches, Chicken Soup, Steak.

♥Dislikes: Getting interrupted when reading, his plants being squished by the other members, not being able to listen to music, when he can't visit his family. Almost every type of vegetables. 

♥Personality: He can stay calm and collected during high pressure situations. He is also is very perceptive and observant 

♥Funfacts: He may never admit it but is always making something for everyone but always ends up hiding them under his bed inside a chest. His favorite type of flower is called 'Lily of the Valley' a flower near the edge of crevices and Valleys. He is a huge box filled with all sorts of sweets and other types of things that are very sweet. He often falls asleep on their of way of missions one of the reasons they call him 'The Sleeper'. If he does end up wake and is in a bad mood he will start relentlessly firing canons at the enemy nonstop until he is satisfied. When they play Volleyball he plays a Pinch Server. He only considers Inuoka his only friend and lover.

Sō Inuoka

♤Looks: He has a rather large build for being one of the youngest in the Mafia and is amongst the tallest members in Nekoma. He has hair spiked upward that is the color brown and identical brown eyes, with exceptions of his hair being blonde and his eyes the color amber. 

♤Role: His role is 'Winter Wrath' (in less fancier way just basically guards for the medics, I'll stop with the fancy ass names). He is has to be around a medic at all time during battle and make sure they can get to the others safely and unharmed, often being on deaths doors due to his role.

♤Specialty: He likes to use his knife that was given to him by Kenma when he broke his previous one that his father gave him. He absolutely sucks at hand to hand combat and firing with a gun. He has to use his knife or just give the signal to fire on the enemy that the Fall of the Dragon group takes over. 

♤Relationships: He has bro relationship with Teshiro and is also his lover. He claims that everyone in the Mafia is his best pal at something. 

♤Age: Was around 15 when he met Kuroo. Was 16 When Kuroo took over, joined at age 20. Is now 24.

♤Hobbies: Following Teshiro around and keeping him company. Running around the Base for no reason and at the most random times. Playing with the Guard dogs that are the gate. Dragging Teshiro to take a bath with him. Running off to who knows where and returning at 3:00am. Stealing his lovers clothes and claiming them as his own. 

♤Likes: Teshiro, Stealing Teshiro's clothes, Sneaking out at the middle of the night. Blasting music at 3:00am. Spending his money on sour things. Drawing random things, sour patch kids, sour gummies. Listening to Bad apple.

♤Dislikes: Teshiro hiding his clothes, Finding no sour things, getting his music taken away, getting grounded by both Mafia moms, Loosing Betty, Getting disconnected from the Wifi. 

♤Personality: He has a very bright and bouncy personality. He almost always gives off positives and happy vibes. He is very encouraging and carrying for the members.

♤Funfacts: He named his knife Betty after his mothers. He doesn't really visit his family due to them finding them out about him being in a Mafia. He once bought a body pillow that has his lover on it and carries it around with him when he isn't around. He likes to literally jump off the walls. 

Fukunaga smiled as he read over all the information he had written down about all the members. He closed his Journal, sliping it inside his hidden drawer. He stood up and started walking to the living room where everyone was waiting so they could go on with their Mission at hand. 

"Ready Fukunaga?" Yaku said patting his shoulder. He nodded in Agreement, the preferred weapons would have to wait. He has to finish this mission first before finishing his Journal. Grabbing his bag of weapons they all started walking towards the exit. Each of them waiting to see what awaits them and ready to crush whoever or whatever stands in their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAH PLEASE- THIS IS TOO MUCH-IT LITERALLY TOOK ME 9 HOURS FOR THESE 5 PEOPLE- I'll do the rest in the next chapter or just update this late at night. 
> 
> Edit 2:GFGUYRYUD NEARLY A WEEK BEFORE I UPDATED THIS- AAAAAAAAAAAAA My motivation really said 'Aight ama head out' :'). Anywho hope you enjoy this updated chapter. And yes I am updating this at 3:00am I am very much aware :) 
> 
> https://youtu.be/oYDEoellO1I Also this cover is 🤩🤩🤩🤩. PLSSSSSS AM SIMPING-😩😩. THE LYRICS ARE JUST M W AH. I was vibing to this at 2:00am and still am 😙. Kinda reminds me of Hisoka's character theme 👀👀👀👀👀. Aight enough of me rambling about this song. 
> 
> Am gonna be doing Fukurodani next!

**Author's Note:**

> My non-existent brain came up with this during my English block 🤡✌, lol anyways I hope you enjoy this trash Fanfic-
> 
> Also, later on in the Story some of my OC's will appear sooo- I will make a chapter on them :]. Well- The first few chapters are gonna be describing the characters like their:
> 
> Personality  
> Relationships  
> Looks  
> Role in their mafia or something like that  
> Specialties  
> Background  
> Age
> 
> Uh yeah- so uh enjoy this :')


End file.
